Samantha
''"Barefoot, in a nighty and suddenly shooting live people out of a gun... I guess things could be much worse. You can count on me!" '' Sama was an average 9-5 worker in the modern era making ends meet in the bustling city of New York, until suddenly being summoned to the nation of Askr in a much more medieval era, with nothing but her night gown on her back and a mysterious gun being thrust into her hands. She was terrified of the sudden development at first, as she assumed she was now in the position of kill or be killed, and is partly relieved when she realizes her ammo released armed soldiers trained for combat rather than actual bullets. Quickly coming to terms that there's currently no way back home and that these people are willing to keep her safe from harm and they need her help to protect their kingdom, she agrees to help and is suited up in her own special robes, being one of a small group to take on the role of an Askran Summoner and Tactician. Life In Askr Adjusting to Askran life wasn't the easiest thing for her. Ignoring the fact that she didn't have access to everyday luxuries that made life easier, such as electricity or her cell phone, there was also the fact that she had to also traverse to the front lines with Prince Alfonse, Princess Sharena, Commander Anna and the legion of Heroes she and her fellow Summoners shoot out. In order to protect her identity, she is not allowed to travel outside of the castle with the royal siblings or to battle without a cloak and a veil to obscure most of her features. She finds it a hassle until she has the unfortunate moment of directly meeting the opposing Empire's Princess, Veronica, face to face, in one such meeting, Veronica going as far as to almost kill her. The high stress of being a Summoner and Tactician also takes it's toll on her sometimes. She spends a lot of time at the summoning grounds attempting to summon Heroes that can benefit Askr well and tiring herself and on the battlefield, she's always on pins and needles, trying to guide everyone under her command safely back without having to use her blessing- a powerful magic that can heal, power up and revive fallen allies in battle. Knowing she can bring them back to life offers her little comfort when she has to watch them crumple to the floor lifeless in the first place because of a foolish mistake she's made. With such duties fallen into her lap, she makes sure to make many rounds around the castle to greet, thank and offer her comrades whatever she can, be it mending their clothes, listen to their woes, offer them a cooked meal and a variety of other things. Character Tropes Abnormal Ammo: Rather than bullets, her gun, Bredablik, uses orbs she can channel magic into in order to shoot out Heroes, live people. Afraid of Blood: She already had a disdain for it while in the modern world, where she saw it a lot less, but now it's taken up to eleven where now she's terrified of seeing it on her comrades. Fish Out of Temporal Water: She's from modern day New York, so aside from her fellow Summoners, no one quite understands the inventions and buildings from her world, but find it amusing to listen to. The adjustment to Medieval life was also quite rough, notably when candles happened to run out in the middle of the night and she forgot to bring a lamp. Gold and White Are Divine: Her outer layers are usually always white and golden, even her casual clothing for visiting the city has an overcoat in the same colors . Hair Decorations: Wears a golden laurel with wings. Love at First Sight: When first going to the World of Performers and running into Shigure and Olivia, her face goes notably red and instead of stopping in the rear to leave the fighters to do their thing, she nearly runs off the platform and into the water thanks to being distracted. Near-Death Experience: A few run ins with Embla's royal family have not been a good experience for her. No Sense of Personal Space: She has a habit of touching when talking, mostly like patting an arm or a person's back, but normally only does it with Heroes she knows are comfortable with her- with some minor exceptions, as she'd full out roughly ruffle Berkut's hair on the account that he's rude and often irritates her. Not So Above It All: While usually seeming to take things seriously when working with Alfonse or when taking care of important things, she's can actually be quite a goof behind the scenes or extremely childish out of spite. Protectorate: Being an extremely important part of keeping Askr in one piece and required to be on the battle field, but absolutely useless with anything meant to hit a person, she often finds herself in the protection of others or given offers for protection. Trivia * She was considering listening to Alfonse's warnings to not get too attached to Heroes, as one day everyone could go their separate ways, she could even go as far as send them home if they really wanted to. She fails at this terribly and not only gets attached to, but also weds Shigure. * Her favorite set of allies are Shigure, Alfonse, Innes and Sonya. * She was actually not the greatest chess player, but after many rounds with Robin and Innes, she's actually very good. * Wasn't too big on studying, but after summoning many people who were quite fond of it, it rubbed off on her. * Many people assume she's a dancer by her garb. She knew some common world latin dances like dancing Salsa and Merengue and knew a bit of the Fox Trot, but nothing like what was expected of her. She's since learned and well after a few of Anna's money schemes and the want to be able to perform with Shigure. * Azura has convinced her to take singing lessons with Sharena- Sharena is too loud and she's too low, but they at least all have fun. Gallery dark sobg.png Charmmmm.png Summoner Sama.png